Una Extraña Pastilla Al Estilo CDM
by Deih
Summary: Lynn (Sucrette) tomó una pastilla para superar el insomio y poder dormir tranquilamente. Sin embargo... ¿Qué pasaría si ésta tuviera efectos secundarios? ¿Se comportara normal dentro del Instituto? /Re-subido y corregido, posible segundo capítulo si así lo desean.


Lynn PO'V

Estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo un cuento policial que Nathaniel me había prestado, estaba feliz ya que tan solo me faltaba una página y terminaría de leerlo.

Suspire terminando de leer la última frase. Cerré el libro y lo puse en mi mesita de noche apagando la lámpara de paso. Apoye mi cabeza en mis brazos y me acosté soltando un bostezo. Sin embargo, cuando cerré los ojos me di cuenta de que no me dormiría fácilmente esa noche.

Curiosamente me estaba pasando varios días seguidos, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara y la mayoría de veces me dormía recién a las cinco de la mañana. Mi mamá me llevo al médico preocupada y me recetaron una pastilla, diciendo que con ella dormiría como un angelito.

Me levante, tome una pastilla de mi mesita de noche y baje con cuidado las escaleras para servirme un vaso de vez tome la pastilla subí a mi habitación y me volví a acostar, tapándome todo lo que pude ya que era invierno y uno bien frío. La pastilla aún no hacía efecto por lo que me puse a pensar en el Instituto o, mejor dicho, en mis compañeros.

En Armin...-''Es tan lindo, me gustaría ser algo más que su amiga, decirle... te amo y darle un par de besos en la boca y ... ¿Por que no en el cuello?''-Pude sentir arder mis mejillas al pensar en él de esa manera, si que me estaba volviendo pervertida-

En Alexy... -''La ternura en persona, es taaaaaaaaaan comestible por así me dan ganas de jalarle las mejillas! Solo que aún no me he atrevido...''-

En Castiel...-''Es un idiota... pero que idiota!''-Reí ante mi pensamiento-''Me gustaría mimarlo para ver su reacción''-

En Nathaniel... -''Me encanta cuando se enoja y se pone algo azul, ya que me encantaría decirle pitufito, jalarle las mejillas y decirle te quieeerooo. Para ver si se pone rojito''-Solté una risa digna de una loca al imaginarme eso-

En Lysandro...-''Siempre perdiendo sus cosas! Mmm... mis pechos han crecido tanto que hasta Castiel dejo de decirme tabla así que, ¿Por qué no poner su libreta entre mis pechos para ver si se le ocurre volver a perderla?, Es una buena idea pero me da vergüenza y ni en mil años me atrevería!''-Volví a soltar una risita ante mi pensamiento algo pervertido sobre Lys-

En Kentin...-''Es tan mono, y mas cuando se sonroja!''-

Hasta en Jade y Dajan!... -''Esos dos, pasar un tiempo con ellos no estaría nada mal pero como siempre nunca hago lo que pienso, o soy tonta o soy tímida... o tal vez las dos cosas''-

-''Me encantaría hacer tantas cosas, pero nunca demuestro mis sentimientos ni mucho menos digo lo que pienso''-

Solté un bostezo sintiendo mis ojos pesados.

Me puse a pensar en alguna de las chicas.

Violeta...Iris...Kim..Rosa...-''Son las mejores amigas''-

Antes de que pudiera ponerme a pensar en las demás, solté otro bostezo y me quede dormida, casi inconsciente.

/Narración Normal/

Los rayos del Sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana, dando de lleno en el rostro de una chica de unos 17 años de ía pechos medianos, buen cuerpo y su cabello era de color negro, este se encontraba desparramado por toda la almohada, si que era largo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza, dejando escapar un bostezo mientras se sentaba al sentir la luz.

— ¿Hmm? — Miro para todos lados, sus ojos rojos parecían buscar algo, hasta que escucho como la llamaban.

''_Lynn ya baja a desayunar, ¡Se te hará tarde!_''

Sin duda, era la voz de su madre.

Sin embargo ella no le presto tanta atención, sino que seguía mirando la habitación, como si no la reconociera.

— Lynn te dije que...— Su madre se callo al verla — Mi niña, ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó acercándose a su hija, la cual la miro extrañada.

— No mami — Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero antes de que su madre abandonara la habitación dijo — ¿Sabías que te amo? —

Reichel, su madre, volteo sorprendida. Lynn jamás demostraba sus sentimientos y solía ser muy orgullosa, ¿Que le ocurría?.Pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso y se acerco a su pequeña abrazándola.

— Yo también te amo bebe — Deposito un beso en su frente — Baja a desayunar ya que se te hará tarde para ir al instituto — Finalizo saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

Lynn se quedo quieta, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

— ¿El Instituto? —Susurro observando sus manos, se sentía extrañ , con ganas de ver a los chicos y a sus amigas para decirles todo lo que alguna vez pensó y no se los dijo.

Se levanto, tomo un short negro, unas botas del mismo color, unos guantes sin dedos y un top al baño de su cuarto para empezar a cambiarse mientras pensaba.

— ''Me siento llena de energía, tanto que casi no reconozco mi propia habitación'' — Suspiro terminando de cambiarse y de arreglarse el cabello —''Cierto, Nath me presto un libro sera mejor que se lo devuelva'' — Salio del baño y se dirigió a su mesita de luz para tomar el libro, en ese momento vio el paquete de pastillas —''Supongo... que dormí bien'' — Pensó tomando el libro junto con su mochila y saliendo del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras observando el reloj, ya era tarde.

— ¡Lo siento Mami llegare tarde, TE AMO! — Grito saliendo y empezando a correr hacia el Instituto, sin prestarle atención a nada.

~20 Minutos después~

Se encontraba en la entrada del Sweet Amoris con la respiración entrecortada, sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas y estaba ligeramente inclinada debido a la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar a tiempo. Sin mas rodeos entro empezando a sentir... ¿Frío?.

Vio a algunos estudiantes, todos estaban con bufandas y abrigados con mas de 3 sacos. Se miro, ella estaba vestida de verano. Una gotita resbalo por su sien, ¿Como miércoles no se dio cuenta?, en eso una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces tan ... así? —

Volteo encontrándose con un chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Castiel al ver que Lynn no decía nada — ¡Oye! — Bufo empezando a enojarse al no recibir respuesta, pero cuando estaba por gritarle todas sus verdades sintió como esta se le lanzaba encima abrazándolo fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aire —¿Q...qué...? — Logro susurrar el pelirrojo.

— Te quiero mucho — Fue lo único que dijo Lynn, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerrando los ojos, temblando levemente por el frío.

— Tonta — Murmuro Castiel correspondiendole el abrazo, sintiendo como esta temblaba un poco — ¿Por qué viniste vestida así?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Es que...— Se callo al sentir como Castiel ponía su campera en sus hombros.

— Úsala por hoy, mañana acuérdate de que no estamos en verano — Y dicho aquello se fue, dejando a Lynn con la palabra en la boca.

La joven de cabellos negros se quedo unos segundos quieta, apretando el abrigo del pelirrojo contra ella, sintiendo su ó empezando a buscar su salón, se sintió tan bien abrazar al chico. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo pero justo ese día se sentía, libre, plena, sincera con ganas de mimar a todos.

De un momento a otro se quedo parada a mitad del pasillo, observando atentamente a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

— ¿Uh? ¿Lynn? — Preguntó un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes — ¿Tengo algo? — Volvió a preguntar al ver como ella lo miraba, sin embargo esta no respondió, sino que arrugo la nariz como recordando algo y empezando a poner nervioso a Kentin.

— Ken — Le llamo la chica, con una mirada que daba a entender que planeaba algo.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! — Se quejo al instante.

— Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeen — Canturreo Lynn moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de su voz.

— Lynn, harás que me enoje — Bufo Kentin cruzándose de brazos, no entendía que le pasaba a la joven, normalmente solo asentía y le pedía disculpas.

— ¡Me gustas! — Casi grito, Lynn tenía las mejillas algo rosas, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Kentin se puso rojo, tanto que hasta no se notaba el color de su piel.

— Me gustabas antes y más ahora, ¡Más cuando te sonrojas! — Dicho esto Lynn se hecho a correr hacia el hueco de las escaleras como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiera, dejando a Kentin completamente confundido y del mismo color que un tomate.

Una vez la joven llego a las escaleras se sentó en estas para descansar, estaba agitada y sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas sus manos en el suelo y sintió algo...

— Mmm... ¿Una libreta? — Susurro, la tomo y enseguida supo que era de Lysandro, la estaba por ojear cuando lo vio acercarse a lo lejos.

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en sus labios, puso la campera de Castiel un poco hacia atrás y junto más su sostén de modo que sus pechos quedaran bien juntos, tomo la libreta y la puso entre seguido volvió a cubrirlos con la chaqueta del pelirrojo sin borrar su ''inocente'' sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Lyss! — Casi grito levantándose de golpe y poniéndose en el camino del victoriano.

— Oh hola Lynn — Dijo sonriendole, aunque parecía medio distraído — Disculpa, ¿No has visto mi libreta? —

— Emm.. ¿Una chiquitita, con cosas escritas, de color blanca? — Pregunto la chica haciéndose la desatendida.

—Si, ¿La has visto? — Preguntó algo confundido por su actitud.

— Es...— Susurro Lynn, unos mechones de su cabello tapaban sus ojos — ¿Esta? — Pregunto abriendo su chaqueta lentamente, dejando ver la libreta.

Lynn levanto la vista y lo que vio le pareció muy, pero muy divertido. Lysandro tenía la boca muy abierta al igual que sus ojos, mientras que sus mejillas parecían estar más rojas que cualquier otra cosa, incluso estaba más rojo que lo que Kentin se había puesto.

Sonrió con maldad dando unos pasos hacia delante, viendo como el peliplata retrocedía los mismos pasos que ella avanzaba.

— ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó Lynn con un fingido puchero — ¿No querías tu libreta...L-y-s-a-n-d-r-o? —

Antes de que el victoriano pudiera contestar se escucho como alguien venía, Lynn movió un poco la cabeza viendo que era ó una pequeña maldición y, sacando la libreta de sus pechos, se acerco rápidamente a Lysandro haciendo que este la tomara, ya que todavía estaba algo atontado como para volvió a tapar con la chaqueta del pelirrojo empezando a correr escaleras arriba, no sin antes gritar.

— ¡Los Amo Sexys! — Soltando una risita malévola.

Mientras tanto Castiel llego donde estaba Lysandro, hablándole sin obtener respuesta que él mismo se quedo callado cuando escucho el ''pequeño'' grito que Lynn les había dedicado a ambos, haciendo que se sonrojaran(Pobre Lyss ya parecía que se prendería fuego).

Mientras tanto Lynn caminaba por la segunda planta del Instituto con una sonrisa de niña inocente, canturreando la canción ''La cucaracha''.

— La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene porque le falta... ¿Que le faltaba? — Dejo de caminar al darse cuenta que se olvido la canción, en eso observo a su alrededor y miro el reloj que allí había — Me salte la primera clase y nadie me dijo nada — Soltó un silbido — ¡Soy genial! —

Una risa se escucho detrás de ella, haciendo que volteara.

— Roooosssssaaaaaaaa — La joven de ojos rojos abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana a Rosalya, casi dejándola sin aire.

— Hey hey, ¿Acaso vas a algún lado? — Pregunto algo extrañada, tratando de respirar.

— Nop, solo... ¿Sabias que eres una gran amiga? — Le pregunto Lynn dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendole como una niña — Gracias por todo Rosiitaaa —

Rosalya no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, ahora era ella la que casi asfixiaba a minutos después ambas se separaron, recuperando el aire ya que casi dejaban de respirar.

— Un momento...— Rosa pareció percatarse de algo — ¿Que hace esta señorita saltándose las clases? — Lynn rió sin responder — Ven vamos, nos toca juntas! —

Dicho esto ambas bajaron las escaleras, ''por suerte'' no se toparon con ninguno de los chicos hasta llegar al Aula B. Rosalya se quedo en la puerta, esperando a ver las acciones de Lynn. Había notado algo extraño en ella, y se le hizo mucho más extraño cuando vio lo que le hizo a Lysandro, aunque no iba a negar que le causo mucha gracia, tanto que hasta se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse y ''arruinarle el momento a su amiga''.

Lynn empezó a mirar para todos lados, olvidándose de su ía un animal buscando su presa, y pareció localizarla cuando una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro.

— Alexy— Susurro mientras un aura terrorífica se formaba a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos alumnos que estaban próximos a ella se alejasen por ''precaución''

El peliazul se encontraba sentado al revés, viendo como su hermano jugaba con su psp... mejor dicho, intentando quitarle la psp a su hermano. Lynn se acerco a ambos dando pequeños saltitos, hasta quedar a un lado de Alexy.

— Alex...— Lo llamo poniendo ojos llorosos, haciendo que se alarmara y que Armin dejara la psp milagrosamente, prestandole atención a la única chica que tenía su atención en todo el Instituto.

— ¿Lynn? ¿Qué pasa?— El peliazul intento levantarse pero apenas lo hizo la chica hizo que se volviera a sentar.

— ''Funciono''— Pensó la pelinegra al lograr que Alexy se sentara bien, este la miraba confundido.

— ¿Por que tienes los ojos llorosos?— Pregunto Armin, sin embargo Lynn seguía sin decir nada, empezando a inquietar a los hermanos— ¿Lynn?— Llamo.

— Armin luego te mostrare algo— Fueron las únicas palabras que le dedico al pelinegro para después poner toda su atención en Alexy— Alex— Lo llamo, este la miro— Tengo miedo— Susurro poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco más llorosos como si se estuviera por poner a llorar con toda.

El peliazul no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura, parecía toda una lolita.¡Era tan frágil y bonita! ¡Y a él le encantaba!.

Sonrió tomando a Lynn de la mano, haciendo que se sentara en una de sus piernas y apoyara su cabeza en su beso en la mejilla y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

Armin, por su parte, tan solo frunció el ceño.A pesar de saber que su hermano era gay, no le causaba nada de gracia que estuviera en esa posición con Lynn. Sin embargo se puso a jugar con su psp, intentando no prestarles atención ni a ellos ni a las palabras que la chica le había dedicado ''Armin, luego te mostrare algo''.Frunció más el ceño cuando se murió su personaje, soltó un bufido dejando de mala manera su preciada psp en la mesa y levantá había enojado...

— Armin no te vayas estamos en clases— Escucho la voz de su gemelo, pero por alguna razón no quería oírla.

— El profesor falto voy a tomar aire— En ese momento no se dio cuenta de que sus propias palabras lo habían delatado, el ODIABA profundamente salir.

— Es raro— Susurro observando la puerta por donde el pelinegro se había ido, sin embargo dos manos en sus mejillas hicieron que mirara a Lynn algo confundido.

— Siempre quise hacer esto— Susurro con las mejillas más rojas que antes, mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Alexy, haciéndolo reír suavemente.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Pregunto el peliazul algo sorprendido, Lynn nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas ni mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente.

— Sip...— Susurro ella como hipnotizada, dejo de pellizcarle las mejillas y le dio un beso en cada una de ellas, viendo como se ponían un poco rojas, sonrió-Te quiero mucho!-Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y siendo correspondida.

— Yo también te quiero mucho— Respondió Alex riendo, esa chica si que era extraña pero lograba ponerlo feliz siempre.

En eso un carraspeo hizo que se separaran, eran Violeta, Kim e Iris.

— Vaya vaya, ¿Ya te gustan las chicas?— Preguntó Kim divertida, haciendo que Violetta bajara la mirada.

— Nop— Negó Alexy abrazando a Lynn de forma posesiva, como si ellas fueran unos monstruos.

— Estás algo extraña hoy Lynn— Dijo Iris algo preocupada— Por cierto los chicos también andan raros, luego de hablar contigo—

Lynn levanto la cabeza separándose un poco de Alexy, mostró una linda sonrisa inocente y dijo...

— ¿Hice algo malo?—

— No...no... pasa que...— Susurro Violeta tan tímida como siempre, pero Lynn la interrumpió levantándose lentamente del regazo de Alexy y abrazándola a las tres juntas con mucho cariño.

— Chicas las quiero mucho, gracias por todo— Musito tiernamente, mientras le repartía besos a todas, las cuales estaban algo sorprendidas.

Alexy observaba la escena con ternura, verdad que Lynn estaba extraña, pero cada cosa que hacía ... lo hacía con amor. Así que estaba bien, mientras lo haga con cariño, mientras sea su sonrisa estaba bien.

— 'Mientras sea ella esta bien''— Pensó Alexy levantándose y saliendo de allí para intentar encontrar a su hermano, dejando a las chicas és de todo no tenían clase esa hora y ya estaba por tocar el timbre.

— No...nosotras también te queremos— Dijo Violeta sonriendo con felicidad.

— Sii y mucho— Le siguió Iris riendo.

— Si que estas rara pequeña pero yo también te quiero con todo y cambios de humor— Bromeo Kim, haciendo que las cuatro rieran.

Luego de hablar un poco más toco el timbre y Lynn salio disparada del salón, si que estaba hiperactiva ese dí por salir al patio cuando sintió como le jalaban la chaqueta, casi haciéndola y...

— ¿Amber?— Preguntó, y al parecer su voz sonó alto ya que algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlas, entre ellos estaban Nathaniel, Castiel y embargo la rubia no pareció percatarse de ello, ya que estaba hecha una furia.

— Con que... ¿Coqueteando?— Pregunto de mala manera.

— No se de qué me estás hablando— Respondió Lynn inocentemente, haciendo la misma cara que le hizo a Alexy pero sin lloriquear.

— ¿Que de qué hablo? ¿Se puede saber de quién es esto?— Volvió a preguntar completamente enfadada, jalando de la chaqueta que el pelirrojo le había prestado, sacándosela y tirándola al suelo. Lynn, por su parte, también había caído debido a la fuerza de la chica.

Los chicos iban a intervenir pero Rosa, que se encontraba allí, se los impidió y les dijo ''Disfruten del show'', dejándolos algo confundidos.

Los ojos rojos de Lynn eran tapados por algunos de los mechones de su oscuro cabello, sus manos estaban a sus costados y sus piernas estaban flexionadas.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te le acerques!— Gruño acercándose como para hacerle daño, pero antes de hacer algo Lynn se paro de golpe, quedando frente a ella— Ja, ¿Que harás? ¿Llorar como cuando vino Debrah?— Pregunto altanera, ya que era más alta por media cabeza.

**Debrah...**

_Click._

Algo en Lynn se encendió al escuchar ese nombre y al ser tratada de esa manera, camino a paso lento bajo la mirada de todos, tomando la sacudió, la doblo un poco y la apretó contra su pecho, como si aquello la aquello volteo, levantando su rostro y encaró a Amber.

— Ja como si una zorra como tú me hiciera llorar, no eres tan genial como para hacer de decirte que no le llegas ni a los talones a Debrah, ella es mucho mejor que tu— Dijo Lynn desinteresadamente, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran— Y no me pienso alejar de Castiel solo porque tú me lo digas— Piso fuertemente el piso poniendo una mirada amenazante, haciendo que Amber sintiera miedo por un segundo— Y si me quieres obligar, siempre esta la salida de la que si las palabras no sirven...— Luego de dejar claro aquello, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta ya que empezaba a tener frío.

Observo la hora, no tenía ganas de las clases, todavía tenía cosas que hacia Rosa y los chicos y los saludo con la mano, poniendo una tonta sonrisa.

— ¡Cualquier cosa me duele la cabeza!— Les grito corriendo hacia el patio, mientras Amber aún trataba de reaccionar.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, soltando un pesado y largo suspiro, si que se había ó una risa malvada, pero antes de ponerse a pensar en su siguiente maldad se percato de que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los ojos rojos se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era Armin, el cual estaba muy concentrado en mirar el ía muy pensativo y estaba susurrando varias cosas que no lograba escuchar debido a que estaba algo lejos.

Se acero lentamente por detrás, escuchando algunas cosas mientras pensaba en como hacerle notar que estaba allí.

— Maldición si no fuera por ese idiota de Alexy hubiera seguido jugando o no me hubiera olvidado de mi psp en el salón— Susurraba Armin con el ceño fruncido.

— ''Mm.. ¿Le tapo los ojos y le pregunto si me reconoce?...o...''— Se acerco lentamente al pelinegro, haciendo que su aliento choque contra su cuello.

Armin se estremeció, volteando apenas para notar quien era.

— Lynn...— Susurro completamente embargo esta no le presto atención, sino que paso sus manos por debajo de sus brazos, acariciando su pecho mientras daba pequeños besos en el blanco cuello de él.

Armin soltó un pequeño gemido, sin oponerse.

— H-o-l-a ~— Dijo ella lentamente, obligandolo a voltear y robandole un pelinegro se quedo de piedra, sin hacer ningún embargo luego de unos segundos empezó a mover su boca, obligando a Lynn a sentarse sobre é de unos segundos se separaron, algo agitados.

Ella rió levantándose rápidamente.

— ¡Te Amo Armin!— Grito echándose a correr, dejando al pelinegro con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y todo rojo— ¡ERES TAN LINDO CUANDO TE SONROJAS!— Volvió a gritar saliendo del gimnasio.

Lynn iba dando saltitos con una hermosa sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado, observo el reloj de su muñeca haciendo un pequeño puchero, le quedaba poco tiempo.

— 'Nath, ¡Haya voy!''— Pensó con una sonrisa malévola caminando hacia la sala de delegados.

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para que nadie la pillara ''infraganti'' por no andar en clases, pero según ella, valía la pena.

— ¿Nath?— Susurro la joven una vez dentro del aula, haciendo que Nathaniel, el cual se encontraba sentado haciendo el papeleo, levantara la mirada.

— ¿Lynn?...— El rubio se levanto— ¿Por qué no estas en clases?—

La chica soltó un silbido.

— Pues... ¿No quería ir?—

— Es raro viniendo de ti— Dijo Nathaniel frunciendo el ceño— Por cierto... con respecto a mi hermana...—

— Oh si no te preocupes, ya pase por eso— Nathaniel la miro confundido— Si cuando me dijo que me aleje de ti—

Cuando dijo eso el rubio se llevo una mano a la frente, frunciendo el ceño con embargo cambio de expresión al escuchar la suave risa de Lynn.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?— Bufo.

— Pitufo— Dijo ella riendo mientras se acercaba a Nath.

— ¿Pituf...? Auch!— Se quejo, la pelinegra estaba jalandole las mejillas con una expresión aniñada.

— Siii cuando te enojas pareces un pitufito jajaja— Lynn rió, se acerco al rostro del rubio y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, tal como hizo con Alexy.

Nathaniel por su parte se sonrojo a más no poder, le habían dicho que Lynn estaba extraña, pero no sabía que con extraña se referían a más cariñosa.

— Te quiero mucho pitufito!— Grito saliendo disparada de la sala de delegados, dejando a un Nathaniel confundido y todo rojo.

Lynn se encontraba caminando hacia el hueco de las escaleras, ya había cumplido todos sus objetivos y por alguna razón se sentía completamente cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una marató la hora con los ojos entrecerrados, en cinco minutos tocaría el timbre de a los casilleros, tomo su mochila y se aferro más a la chaqueta de Castiel corriendo hacia la salida.

Cuando iba saliendo pudo distinguir las voces de Rosalya y Alexy llamarla, pero hizo oídos sordos y continuo alguna razón sentía... ¿Vergüenza?.

Una vez llego a casa le dijo a su madre que no quería comer nada, que prefería dormir ya que había sido un día agotador.

Se saco la chaqueta del pelirrojo, se quito las botas y se acostó de golpe en la cama, abrazando aquella prenda que le habían prestado.

— ''Que día..más...genial..''— Fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

**Al~Otro~Día**

Lynn se levanto de golpe de su cama, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendole a la hora, las 7 de la madrugada, a las 8 tenía que estar en el sentó en la cama riendo, había tenido un sueño muy extraño donde se saltaba todas las clases y le hacía todo tipo de cosas a sus compañ que jamás haría y que se irían con ella a la tumba.

''Tal vez algún día me anime'' pensaba riendo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando algo separo de su pecho y...

— Esto... es... de...Castiel...— Su corazón se detuvo— Entonces...el sueño... la pastilla...—

**1**

**2**

**3**

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—

Fue el grito que se escucho en todo el vecindario.


End file.
